Broken Past Shattered Future
by BrokenHeartedExorcist
Summary: Lavi has had a rough life of living in a gang. Although, when he is saved from torture due to a white haired boy his life becomes all that more complicated when offered a place to stay from said boy. Will this jagged teen soon soften up to his savior? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Lavi has had a rough life of living in a gang. Although, when he is saved from torture due to a certain white haired boy; his life becomes all that more complected when offered a place to stay off the streets from said boy. Will this jagged teen soon soften up to his young savior?

**Rating: **M for gang fights, violence, blood, and possible future events.

My helper elf America's Belarus helped: write the first and second paragraph, edit, and come up with the plot. I wrote the rest of the story with little tips and suggestions from her. I hope you all enjoy this story! ****

- O -

It was a loud that day, but not the loudest it had ever been in a marketplace. One thing, however stood out above all else. The loud forced grunts and moans echoed throughout, although it had seemed that one cared much, as if it was a regular thing. To one teenager, however, it was the saddest thing he had ever heard. How could no one even give a thought to the pain of someone else? This boy's eyes were practically on the verge of tears, but he promised himself not to go there. Determined, he ran towards the moans. His silver hair bounced in the wind, combined with his running. The cries were approaching closer and closer, until he could properly see. He peaked around the corner of the alleyway they were hidden in.

A man was kneeled over, his shirt thrown to the ground. He was slender, and couldn't have been much older than the boy, perhaps a couple years at most. His back covered with dirty scars along the fresh ones. A sharp sword was slid neatly along his spine, wielded by a tall man, his hair pulled into a long ponytail. His small smile came up on his face as he was cutting away. The watching boy shuddered as he saw the blood gush from his clean skin.

"Stop it!" He screamed, jumping into the alleyway sliding over and grabbing the strong man's arm to prevent him from hurting the man anymore. The claimed man glanced at him awkwardly, the red tint in his hair shining.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The swordsman screamed at the defender trying to throw him off balance, eager to get him out of the way. The younger of the brawl's hands slid across the sharp blade making him scream in gut wrenching pain. His blood covered the blade within seconds, watching the assaulter stood in shock and rage.

"Stop, you don't need to hurt that man!" The boy screamed trying to lead the elder away from the kneeling man, only to get a violent reaction.

"Get the fuck out of here kid! This has nothing to do with you, but it will if you don't let go!" He screamed, making the boy release the blade leaving blood splattered across the sharp edges.

"Stupid kid! This is a way for Deak to prove himself!" An older teenage girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked the youngest out of the three; she had a not so developed body, although that didn't stop her from showing off whatever she had. Wearing a halter top with a leather jacket over her slim shoulders, her tight skinny jeans had many chains drape down her legs and hips, very high, high heels sat just below her knees, the heels themselves were at least four feet off the ground. Her hair was green with darker emerald highlights.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here before we whoop your sorry ass!" Another tall figure emerged from the shadows, this one had a very muscular build. He had pitch black hair, he was defiantly the oldest in the group. Once he could see the boy fully he stood and stared in utter shock. "This kid doesn't look much older than a teenager..." He stood taking uneasy breathes looking at the blood covering the younger teen's hands and over all body. "Just, let him go." The man ground his teeth creating an ear torturing sound.

"Suman!" The girl hissed stomping a foot at the man showing a true beast in her eyes.

"Do you really want to get arrested on a higher cause if the police find out that he's a child?" He spat back at the girl, making her eyebrows pinch together in a firm line. After a few brief moments, the green haired girl glared at the black haired man before looking over to the swordsman.

"Come on Kanda, let's get going. Deak, you don't even think about coming back without having something to show yourself for, you will be sorry." She glared at the kneeling red head as she took her leave with 'Kanda' and 'Suman' not far behind her.

Watching them disappear into the shadows the boy stood dumbfounded by what had happened with not much meaning or cause. Looking back to the redhead his face filled with worry. "Are you alright?" He asked walking over to the man, his eyes filled with concern. 

"Go away. I don't need help from you!" The man spat his words filled with venom. Snatching his shirt off the ground he put it back on. When the younger looked hard enough at the tall male in front of him he could see many things that worried him. An eye patch over his right eye; marks on his neck most likely due to another fight, scratches and cuts ran up and down his arms, a shirt torn in a few different places. His eyes wandered to the more normal features. His hair had given the impression of fire, a ski cap covered parts of the red hair. The one eye visible was green, and it gave the masquerade of innocence. Baggy pants, many chains attached around the jeans (as the girl from before), big torn and tattered shoes, they all came together to give him a frightening appearance.

When he looked harder, the boy could see the blood starting to come through the back of his shirt, in the obvious shapes of cuts. "Oh, here." Trying to be gentle and kind; the younger teen pulled out some gauze that he had actually come into town for, which had happened to be surprising lucky. "Lift up your shirt." The boy smiled trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Just go away." The elder shoved the boy off when he touched his shoulder. Trying to shove past the teen, the redhead headed off in the direction the previous man had left in.

"Wait!" When he reached out to grab the angered teen, he had found that he actually touched the red head's arm with his palm while trying to catch him. He winced as he took a step back to try and look at his hands, only to bite his lower lip in pain when he tried to move his fingers. All he could see was blood, giant gashes covered both palms.  
>The other man looked back slightly, cursing under his breath before his feet drug back to the small boy. "Hold out your hands." It wasn't a suggestion or even so much as an option. Holding out his trembling hands the boy bit back and winced when the red head touched the gashes. He sighed slightly before he started to talk. "He got you bad; I'd stay away from him if I were you." Looking up, the boy gasped when he saw a ski cap pressed against his left palm trying to soak up the blood. "Name's Lavi." He mumbled pulling out the gauze the other boy had actually been holding the whole time.<p>

Wrapping his left hand, Lavi lightly blew on the obviously hurting appendage trying to ease some pain. With the first hand done he moved on to the next, Dabbing it lightly with the ski cap before wrapping it up like the other. "What's your name?" Lavi asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"My name is Allen, Allen Walker." He smiled at Lavi, who was just now tearing off the gauze, folding it under a previous wrap trying to keep it from falling apart.

"Interesting name." Lavi sighed pulling away from Allen. He slipped his now bloodied ski cap on and sighed.

"Wait, you're going to keep it after it's covered in my blood?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. Lavi shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's nothing wrong with it. No need to throw it away because of a little blood." Lavi sighed watching the boy's expression turn into very sympathetic look.

"Well, thank you." Allen smiled at Lavi, holding out his hand to shake.

"Is that really the best idea for you right now?" Lavi snickered as he gestured at the bandaged hand.

"I guess not." Allen put his hand back to his side. "Why were those people hurting you?" Allen asked looking at Lavi with wondering eyes; he wouldn't leave without an answer.

Lavi sighed as he put his arms behind his head. "Those people are members of the gang I'm in, the chick and the guy with the sword are fighting for power of the leader. They attacked me because I failed to kill a member of our gang that betrayed us. I came close but then the police showed up and I had to run for it."

"Have you ever actually killed someone?" Allen asked cautiously. He was honestly terrified to know, but he had needed the truth to know if he should have saved that man, although that wouldn't have made him any better than a killer.

Lavi sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair as best as he could with a cap on his head. "Honestly, yes. And if you're wondering. Three people, one was a drug dealer. It was a deal done wrong. The second was another gang member in a fight me, Kanda and Suman got into. And the most recent was a police officer. That one was a few months ago. He was a jerk."  
>"How did you feel, after you killed those people?" Allen asked. He felt that he could become the fourth because of saying the wrong thing in his blood. He shivered at the thought.<p>

"I felt slightly bad, and then I thought, they are just ink on paper. They don't matter. They're going to be forgotten sooner or later, and it makes no difference if that time was now or ten years from now." Allen stood horrified. He was staring at Lavi, and it almost made him want to throw up. It shocked him that someone could be so heartless.

Suddenly, Lavi got up and started to make his leave. He figured he had better not stay any longer and start anything he might regret later.

Deciding not to try and make him stay, Allen yelled off to Lavi who was now deep out of the alley. "Will I see you again?" he yelled frantically.

"No," was the reply. Heading into the bustling crowd, Lavi blended in with all of the people. Running after the red head, Allen ran through the crowd. He himself didn't know why he was running after the older teen. It just felt so… right. The sounds of voices filled Allen's head confusing him and telling which way to go, only to bump into a very tall and muscular man.

"What do you think you're doing running into me like that?" He asked, shoving Allen backwards, almost falling in the process. Stumbling backwards, Allen was caught off guard by this man being just all around angry.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to." Allen bowed his head and an attempt to show respect. All Allen knew was to avoid any conflict at all cost, as right now he couldn't even move his fingers without wincing in pain, let alone fight with them.

"Sure you didn't, I'll teach you. You little punk." The man punched Allen in the gut. Coughing, Allen resisted from fighting back. Instead, he let the man hit him again, this time knocking him to the ground. Sitting on the ground Allen thought about getting up, then he heard a familiar voice and know body figure stand in front of him. "Hey!" Allen could see Lavi standing in front of him in the most protective stance, obviously trying to shield the younger boy.

"Get out of the way," the man scowled then threw a fist at Lavi only to have it caught and thrown right back at him, smack dab in the face. Using his other fist, Lavi hit the man on the side of the head and knocked him to the ground. Glancing back at Allen, Lavi grabbed the younger's hand and pushed through the crowd that had formed around them.

Once far enough away Lavi pulled Allen around a street corner. "L-Lavi, why did you?" Allen stood slightly panting from the run they had just taken to get away from that man.

"I owed you one; don't think for one second I was doing that just to be nice." Lavi glared slightly at Allen sending chills up the silver haired boy's spine.

"Still, thank you." Allen smiled holding out a hand to shake. Staring at the boy for a second, Lavi sighed.  
>"It's not like I can ever show my face around Dark Order again." Lavi moaned as he sat down on the curb, almost completely ignoring Allen.<p>

"Dark Order? What's that?" Allen asked as he sat down next to Lavi. He had made sure to watch his face closely.

"It's the place where our gang, hangs out and well, lives." Lavi sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have a home to go to?" Allen asked, lowering his eyebrows in sorrow.

"I can always sleep on the streets." Lavi shrugged, not caring one bit about the topic.

"No, you can stay with me." Allen smiled at Lavi warmly, trying to gain some trust.

"I barely know you, kid, and besides. Wouldn't your parents go all psycho for bringing a person like me home?" Lavi raised an eyebrow looking directly at Allen this time.

"I don't have parents. They left me when I was born." Allen looked down at the ground, attempting to advert his eyes from Lavi's.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up." Lavi sighed trying to sound as apologetic as possible without sounding soft.

"It's fine; it's just my foster father that brings up bad memories. He was killed in a gang fight. He wasn't even being mean to them. He was just walking by, I was with him. He smiled and said 'hello.' They pulled a knife on him," Allen mumbled, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "They stabbed him twenty times. I remember it all. Then when they were done with him, they came for me. They used the same knife to engrave this in my face." Allen unwrapped his arms from around his legs and turned to Lavi lifting up his bangs over his left eye. Deep jagged edges carved into his skin, a long line went down his eyelid and down to his cheek. A line went over that one short and curvy right under his eye. At the top of the engraved scar laid a star.

"They left me after that to bleed to death on the streets. I was found by police officers, prosecuted and sent to the hospital. When I woke up, I found my uncle sitting in the room. I never liked that man. I later learned I would now be living with him. And yatta yatta. He left around a year ago and here I am." Allen sighed. "I'm sorry. I ramble too much, don't I?" Allen ran his hands through his hair laughing awkwardly.

"It's fine," Lavi breathed, lifting himself off the curb.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked, watching Lavi walk towards an alley.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep, and don't go worrying about me. I've done this plenty of times before." Lavi waved behind himself as he kept walking.

Lavi could hear foot steps behind himself, a gentle touch trying to grip his arm. "Wait, please, just come with me." Lavi turned around to have Allen lead him to a slightly nicer part of the town. Around a twenty minute walk was all it took. When they approached an apartment building a girl with orange hair looked over at Allen and waved.

"Hey, Fou." Allen smiled, running towards the girl.

"Hey, Walker, who do you have here?" Fou grinned nodding towards Lavi with many bags in hand. She couldn't exactly point. 

"Oh, this is Lavi, Lavi this is my friend, Fou." Allen smiled introducing the two.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Lavi; unfortunately I must be leaving now." Fou smiled, opening her apartment door and walking inside, and closing the door behind her. Allen led Lavi to the stairs heading up to the higher apartments.

"I hope that wasn't to awkward for you." Allen smiled wryly, stopping on the third floor.

"It was alright, she seemed nice." Lavi shrugged. He followed Allen to what he presumed to be his apartment.

"She is. Well, here we are." Allen smiled, unlocking the door to the apartment. When Lavi stepped inside he gasped in awe of the small apartment. Closing the door behind them, Allen locked the top and bottom lock for the door.

"This is really nice." Lavi grinned cheerfully, looking around the house.

"Why, thank you." Allen smiled, hanging up his jacket on a coat rack. Slowly grabbing Lavi's jacket from his back taking precaution to the redhead's wounds Allen hung up his jacket as well.

"The bedroom is just this way." Allen lead Lavi to the room farthest from the front door. Opening the door, Allen walked in. He sat down on the bed as he took off his shoes. "I'm sorry there's only one bed but that's alright, right?" Allen looked up and smiled at Lavi picking up his shoes and placing them in his closet.

"Can I sit on it?" Lavi asked cautiously. He walked over to the bed and traced his fingers across the comforter.

Slight laughter could be heard from Allen. "Lavi, you'll be sleeping on it. Go on ahead." Allen smiled as he dug through his closet hangers.

"I've never slept on a bed before." Lavi sat down on the soft furniture enjoying the feeling.

Allen frowned at this looking back at Lavi. "Never?" Allen asked pulling out some clothes from the closet.

"Nope, first time." Lavi smiled standing up from the bed.  
>"Well, here are your clothes that you can sleep in tonight. Feel free to take a shower, just make yourself at home. And I'm sorry if the clothes don't fit well, it's all I have. We can get you some new clothes later this week." Allen smiled handing Lavi the clothes and directing him to the bathroom.<p>

Lavi ended up taking a shower for the first time in years. It was warm and long. Even though the cuts on his back stung he didn't care. He enjoyed the sensation of having the warm liquid run across his body, the feeling of warmth spreading through his body.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Allen sat on his bed, flicking through channels on his television.

"Very much, thank you." Lavi smiled, sitting down next to Allen, watching him channel surf.

"Here, try and find something you want to watch, I'm going to go take my shower." Allen sighed getting up picking up his change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Lavi ended up flipping through many channels, and he ended up stopping on Oprah for some reason.

"That was nice, but it really hurt my hands." Allen sighed, walking out of the bathroom with a long t-shirt on with the slight chance of shorts under the tee. "Oprah?" Allen chuckled, tossing the throw pillows of the bed and pulling back the covers.

"Yeah, just looked interesting." Lavi sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm heading to bed." Allen sighed flicking off the light and crawling under the covers. "Can I head to bed?" Lavi asked cautious of his wording. Allen just smiled and nodded.

Grinning, Lavi turned off the TV and slipped under the covers. Sighing, Lavi rested his head on the pillow. It had been so long since he had slept somewhere warm. Now he was, only one problem. He was falling for the boy that gave him that warmth.

- O -

Hey everybody! I hoped you liked it! Me and America's Belarus worked really hard on this! So please feel free to drop a review. And America's Belarus says she wants to be know as a helper on this story, she says she feels that she didn't do all that much, well she did. She did a lot of editing and helped me with the plot big time. (Call her my beta if you would.) So please REVIEW! Tell us how we did! If some reviews do show up I shall continue to write this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm really surprised by the instant reviews! And thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites list. So shout out time! Shout outs go to: Kaida Amaya, Tykiforlife, Sayaka Sakura, Remnant of Life, Voiceless Yuuki-sama, wishingbell, CelestialEclissi and asdasdsdfsdf. Thank you guys so much! I know my beta America's Belarus will be surprised! Okay, so onto the story!

- O -

Flickering open his eyes, Lavi looked around himself. As he examined his surroundings, he sighed. It was almost a comfort for him to wake up in a warm place. Shifting, he sat up from the bed, and looked to his left. He saw that Allen wasn't anywhere to be found.

Panicking slightly, Lavi jumped up from the bed. He ran into the front room and spotted a sheet of paper resting on the kitchen table. Picking up the note, Lavi read:

_Lavi, everything's okay, I just went to work. My shift ends at 1:00 I'll come back home for some lunch and we can talk. Food is in the fridge and the cabinets to the left and right of the fridge. A change of clothes for you is in the bathroom, and yet again; sorry if they don't fit. It's all I have. Feel free to watch some TV. I'll see you soon!_

_Here's my number if you need to reach me for some reason: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_-Allen_

Lavi exhaled out a slight sigh of relief. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he chuckled. It was 11:00. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in _that_ late. Running his fingers through his hair, he decided to eat a late breakfast.

Settling on cereal, Lavi sat down and enjoyed his Lucky Charms. He idly chewed his marshmallows as he watched the clock tick, one second after another. Once finished with his breakfast, he had decided to change. Going into the bathroom, he saw a black tee shirt and jeans laid out for him.

Once changed into his clothes for the day, Lavi realized how fast time goes by; it was already 11:30. Thinking he should make the bed, Lavi pulled up the white sheets then the blanket followed by the red comforter. Picking up the TV remote from the dresser, Lavi turned on the TV after a few moments struggle. Once the screen had flashed on, Lavi surfed through the channels stopping on what appeared to be a comedy.

Little did Lavi know that he had been watching TV for hours, occasionally changing the channel. Hearing a clock chime Lavi glanced up to see the short hand on 1. Sighing Lavi thought he would go wait at the kitchen table for Allen. Sitting, Lavi ran his fingers through his uncombed locks of red hair.

The sound of a jiggling lock had made Lavi jolt up straight. Looking at the opening door, Lavi saw Allen walk in sighing; dropping what appeared to be bags. Allen bent over and began to unlace his shoes. Picking the bags back up, Allen made his way into the kitchen, almost jumping out of his skin when Lavi got up to help him with said bags.  
>"O-oh god, L-Lavi. You scared me there." Allen sighed deeply grabbing his chest emphasizing his shock.<p>

Chuckling slightly, Lavi grabbed two of the three bags, and set them down on the table. Lavi peered into the bags, only to have Allen pick them back up, emptying the contents in the fridge and cabinets. "Here," Allen gestured a bag to Lavi.

Grabbing the bag, Lavi blushed slightly. "Deodorant… you trying to tell me something Allen?" Lavi chuckled, pulling out the antiperspirant.

"Yes, you have BO, so use that to take care of it," Allen smirked as he reached into the fridge and pulled out what looked to be the leftovers from a previous dinner.

"That hurts," Lavi tried to act hurt slapping the left side of his chest. Allen just smiled slightly at Lavi's acting.

"The truth hurts," Allen shrugged grinning. "I also got you some other stuff." Allen nodded towards the bag.

"Really?" Lavi raised his eyebrow beginning to dig through the bag Lavi just smiled. "Shaving cream, razors, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and boxers." Lavi grinned, making Allen blush.

"I-I thought you might want more than one pair so I picked you up some." Allen shifted from one foot to another, blushing.

"Thanks, now all I need is condoms and I've got everything a man would need to survive," Lavi chuckled, playfully ruffling Allen's hair. Of course, what he said didn't help Allen's growing blush.

"That you will need to get yourself," Allen laughed, trying to joke along with Lavi, yet with an apparent blush on his face it hadn't made it obvious_ at all. _  
><em><br>_"Aw, is Sprout blushing because of me?" Lavi teased, wiggling an eyebrow.

"S-sprout?" Allen stuttered, trying _anything_ to change the topic.

"Yeah, as in small." Lavi grinned and patted Allen's head, only to have his hand almost eaten by Allen's darkened aura.

"Small?" Allen glared. "And my name is Allen; get that through your thick head! Stupid rabbit," Allen's voice decreased to a mere irritated mumble once he got to the second sentence.  
><em><br>_"Stupid rabbit?" Lavi's eyebrow twitched slightly at his new nickname. "I'll tell yo-" Lavi was cut off by Allen's hand in his face shutting him up, "Just go put away your man products." Allen turned to a pot stirring the contents that Lavi had just now noticed.

Lavi mumbled something about bean sprouts before he made his way back into the bedroom. Walking in a few moments later, Lavi peered over Allen's shoulder. "We're having spaghetti?" Lavi licked his lips happily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that it's from a night ago. I would have made some new but I've only got an hour and a half before my next job starts," Allen sighed, stepping away from the boiling pot.

"You have another job?" Lavi's eye widened by this, as he obviously surprised.

"I needed the extra money so I got another job." Allen explained, shrugging. He reached up to the cabinet beside the stove pulling out some bowls; one looked more like a bucket, size wise. Placing down the two bowls, Allen turned off the burner and grabbed some pot holders from the drawer just to the right of himself.

"Then I should try and get a job." Lavi beamed, watching Allen pour a huge serving size in the bowl-bucket, and a normal amount in the regular bowl.

"That would be great," Allen smiled, handing Lavi the smaller of the two bowls. Walking over the table, Allen grabbed his fork and began to slurp down the noodles, stopping briefly to bite the meatball and then swallow. Minutes later, Allen sat back and sighed while Lavi just stared in awe of Allen's appetite.

"You gonna be alright after eating that?" Lavi asked, honestly shocked by what he saw.

"Yeah, I've always had a big appetite; I still don't know what causes it." Allen shrugged, getting up. Getting out two glasses, Allen filled one with water then placed one in front of Lavi while he sipped at his.

"Thank you." Lavi smiled and began to eat his meal. "You're welcome." Allen nodded putting down his glass to watch Lavi.

"So, tell me. Why did those people in your gang call you 'Deak' when you say your name is Lavi? Allen asked with a confused look on his face.

Pausing from his eating Lavi sighed and grabbed a napkin from the table dabbing his face with it. "Well, in gangs a lot of people have_ 'nicknames'_ if you would, and mine is Deak." Lavi opened his mouth to continue but Allen cut him off before he could do so.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot have you stay here if you're going to go back to your gang." Allen looked at Lavi with a serious tone, sending chills down Lavi's spine.

"You saying that I have to leave my gang if I want to stay here?" Lavi raised an eyebrow at Allen, almost as if trying to intimidate him.

"If you think one second about threatening me, think again. I don't have a family or anyone to live for, so I don't care if you say you're going to kill me." Lavi sat in shock by Allen's words. One second the kid was giving him hygiene products, and the next he's telling him he practically doesn't care if he dies.  
>"I would never hurt you." Lavi bowed his head, resulting in his face being covered with his hair. He almost felt ashamed, mumbling so low that Allen could barely hear him.<p>

Allen frowned at this; it had given him a melancholic sort of feeling. Getting up from the squeaky chair, Allen kneeled beside Lavi's seat. He smiled and laid his hand on Lavi's thigh, resulting in making the older teen jump slightly. Looking down, Lavi saw Allen grinning.

"I'm glad to hear that." Allen beamed at Lavi, awaiting his reaction.

"So, you want me to leave my gang…" Lavi chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. Allen just simply nodded.

Sighing, Lavi smiled. "What gang?" Lavi grinned and ruffled Allen's hair. Allen opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it almost immediately, only to open it back up again.

"Thank you, Lavi." Allen smiled, getting up from the floor and settling back down in his chair.

"So, what do you want to know?" Lavi smiled as he got back to eating his spaghetti.

"Do you have a family by any chance?" Allen tilted his head to the side. Allen froze, and yet again Lavi sighed.

"I did. They were killed in a car accident. I don't remember if I had siblings or anything." Lavi paused slightly before continuing. "I was taken in by my grandfather, Bookman. He was very stern, and I guess that's part of what caused me to break free and try drugs and alcohol. That's how I met Lenalee, at a party. At the time we were just friends. Soon Lenalee told me she was forming a gang and wanted me to join, and through that gang, I met all of my… 'Comrades' you could say?" Lavi chucked and got back to his eating. Allen watched him, curious and somewhat confused.

"I later got in a fight with another member of the gang. It was a stupid street fight, just like the one you almost got yourself into the other day." Lavi smirked, knowingly. "I was the stupid one in that fight. He had a knife with him. I lost my eye. He cut it out. You never realize how scary it is when you're looking at your eye on the black top. I thought I was dreaming at first. I blacked out shortly after that. I woke up with everyone in my gang surrounding me. Luckily, Suman knew how to take care of such an injury. But I still lost my eye regardless." Lavi sighed looking at Allen, he looked quite shocked.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Allen gave Lavi a sympathetic look.

"Hey, it's not as bad as your past. I think I would have lost it if any of that stuff happened to me. You're a warrior in white." Lavi  
>chuckled standing from his chair. Grabbing his and Allen's dishes he put them in the sink letting them soak.<p>

"T-thanks." Allen blushed slightly.

Lavi looked towards the ceiling. "Though, I do actually wonder what he did with my other eye. Maybe he ate it." He bobbed his head down and laughed. Allen had also been thrown into a fit of giggles.

Allen got up from his seat. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. I've got the day off tomorrow from both of my jobs, miraculously. So, I can take you shopping for clothes that much sooner." Allen smiled, walking towards the door.

"That'll be great, but you don't have to take me shopping." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I want to," he said, slipping on his shoes.

"Okay." Lavi sighed, sticking both of his hands in his pockets.

"I've got to be heading out for work; I'll be home by six, and seven at the latest." Allen smiled, opening the door.

"Ok, have fun!" Lavi smiled standing beside Allen at the door.

"It wouldn't be called 'work' if it was fun. It'd be called, 'fun.'" Allen sighed before waving and closing the door. Hearing the lock click shut, Lavi walked back into the kitchen to clean up the lunch dishes, despite no real experience.

After finishing the dishes and putting them away, Lavi sighed, sitting down in the bedroom. Looking at the bag Allen got him, Lavi figured he would shower and shave before Allen got home, so he did so. Having a clean shave had felt nice for Lavi. Before, he had had a prickly chin, and was forming moustache. No facial hair made him look nicer and a whole lot younger.

Waiting for Allen was the hard part; he was like a dog waiting for his owner to come home from work. Kicking his feet while he sat on Allen's bed, he watched the clock with a closed eye.

When seven rolled around, Lavi was starting to get anxious. Standing up, he stood by the front door. A couple times, he had thought about standing outside to wait for Allen. Instead, he paced back and forth across the carpet. With the sudden opening of a door, Allen slightly shrieked when he saw Lavi standing practically in front of his face.

"G-gosh Lavi, please stop scaring me like that!" Allen sighed and closed the door behind him. He locked both locks like the night before.

"Sorry. I was waiting. You said you would be home by seven, it's eight thirty." Lavi motioned towards the clock.

Allen just chuckled. "You sure were worried about me, weren't you?" Allen raised an eyebrow leaning in closer to Lavi.

"N-no that's crazy." Lavi stuttered directing his attention away from Allen. His hand gestured away from him. 

Smirking slightly, Allen backed away from Lavi. "You shaved? What's the occasion? Got a hot date?" Allen teased, walking past Lavi to the kitchen.

"No, you bought it for me so I thought I might as well use it." Lavi shrugged following Allen into the kitchen.

"Good, I didn't like your unshaved self before." Allen sighed, opening his fridge, pulling out a soda.

"You're mean," Lavi pouted at Allen as he watched him pop open the can.

"I know." Allen mumbled, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. "Want one?" Allen asked motioning towards the soda.

"Sure." Lavi nodded, as Allen handed him a can. "Thank you." Lavi smiled, popping it open and taking a drink.

"You're welcome." Allen smiled, settling down at the kitchen table.

"So, how was work?" Lavi asked, sitting across from Allen.

"Long." Allen groaned, tracing his finger around the rim of his soda can.

"For us both. I never did ask you, where do you work?" Lavi asked, taking another sip from his soda.

"My first job is at Harbor Freight. It's a yard and lawn store. My second job is at Starbucks." Allen sighed, leaning into his chair. "I want better jobs that pay better but I'm only 15 so I can't get the best jobs around." Allen smiled at Lavi, only to see the redhead's jaw drop to the ground.

"You're only fifteen?" Lavi asked in shock, as he tried to reboot his brain.

"Yeah, my white hair makes me look older." Allen glanced at the floor awkwardly.

"Wow..." Lavi trailed off thinking how this teenager had two jobs yet he didn't even have one.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll be heading to bed." Allen sighed. He stood up from the table and threw away his soda can. Walking towards the bedroom door, Allen called out at the last second, "Hey, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," Lavi exclaimed, rather embarrassed by the whole situation. He could hear a faint "oh," then the sound of the shower turning on. 

Sighing, Lavi got up, "He probably thinks I'm a pedophile or something now..." Lavi ran his hand through his hair before lying down on Allen's bed.

After a good ten minutes, the water shut off. Allen came out of the bathroom with only a towel and soaking wet hair. Lavi's eye worked its way over. He didn't react strangely besides for a small blush working on his face. Then, another thing had caught his eye. Allen had a whole separate towel covering his left arm.

Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a long sleeved shirt like the night before. After grabbing a pair of shorts, Allen headed back into the bathroom. Coming back out in less than two minutes, Allen sat down on his side of the bed and hit the OFF button on his alarm.

Looking over at Lavi, he smirked. "You gonna sleep in jeans?" Allen asked, pulling back the covers.

"Um, no." Lavi got up and pulled out the pants he wore yesterday night. After putting them on and taking off his shirt, he there thinking about his next move.

"Just gonna stand there like a statue?" Allen joked.

"Wait, I can still sleep with you?" Lavi asked, seemingly surprised by this.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?" Allen raised an eyebrow at Lavi and rested his head on the pillow.

"Well, I'm kind of older than you, so..." Lavi drifted off, not wanting to say anything else.

"Lavi, I honestly don't care about your age. Now, turn off the light and get to sleep." Allen smiled, settling down. His eyes blinked, almost begging.

Lavi smiled back before nodding, and he turned off the light. He hopped into bed with Allen, settling under the large blanket.

_"Hmm, maybe I still have a chance with the kid." _Lavi thought before feeling his eye closing and trailing off into sleep.

- O -

"Hey, Lavi. Wake up." Lavi slowly opened his eyes to find Allen propping himself up on one arm and smiling at him. "Good morning, sleepy head." Allen smiled, watching Lavi yawn and stretch out his muscles.

"What time is it?" Lavi yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Only nine, and that still gives us plenty of time to go shopping." Allen grinned hoping up from the bed.

Lavi made a slight groaning sound before he got out of the bed himself, only to have clothes thrown at his face.  
>"Don't go groaning at me," Allen mumbled, digging through his closet. Lavi just sent Allen a slight glare before grabbing the clothes thrown at him, Lavi was done changing by the time Allen had entered the bathroom to change.<p>

He stepped out minutes later in his same clothes, Black pants, white long sleeve shirt, grey vest, red ribbon around the collar of said vest and shirt, and black boots.

"Aren't you going to be hot in that?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow, looking how practically Allen's whole body was covered. 

"No, I'm used to it by now. No different if I asked_ you_ if you would be hot in that." Allen said motioning towards Lavi who was wearing a plain black tee shirt and grey pants.

"Of course I'm _hot_ in this Allen." Lavi winked, resulting in Allen rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get going." Allen shrugged grabbing his wallet before walking out of the bedroom. Once out of the apartment, Allen locked the door and they set off. Waving down a taxi, Allen and Lavi got in. Allen sat back and sighed, telling the driver their destination.

Lavi just sat rather confused. He had never been so far away from his old neighborhood, if you would. After a good ten minute drive Allen handed the driver his money and pulled Lavi out of the car.

Getting out, Lavi stood in awe of the shopping center. "Good god, it's huge!" Lavi stared up at the giant mall.

"Yeah, that's why I thought I would take you here. There has to be one store in here that you can get some clothes at." Allen smiled grabbing Lavi's hand, dragging him into the mall.

Cruising, Allen stopped dragging Lavi around when they stopped at a JcPenny's. Loosening his grip slightly, Allen pulled Lavi over to the adult section. Stopping at the jeans, Allen looked up at Lavi and smiled. "So, do you want skinny jeans or those baggy type jeans you had on when I met you?" Allen asked looking through the pants.

"Can I try some skinny jeans? I kind of like the way they fit." Lavi rubbed the back of his head, watching Allen search through the clothes.

"Sure, what size do you think you are?" Allen asked, picking up a pair.

"Um, a six?" Allen just chuckled at this. Taking the pants he had in hand he held them up to Lavi, judging the size.

"These should be around your size." Allen smiled. Draping the pants over his left forearm, he began to search through yet again. After finding three pairs of jeans, Allen pulled Lavi over to the shirts. "Ok, what type of shirts do you like? Screen tees, plain..." Allen trailed off, pointed through the rack.

"I like plain." Lavi looked up at Allen to see that he had already pulled out a shirt. Holding it up to Lavi's chest much like the pants Allen just smiled and nodded before beginning to look again.

Once they had a small pile of clothes Allen handed Lavi the stuff they had found and pushed him into the closest changing room. "I want you to try them all on and show me," Allen called out to Lavi after he had closed the door. Waiting outside, Allen looked up when he heard to door open.

Lavi stood there in a green long sleeve shirt and white skinny jeans. "I like it, what do you think?" Allen smiled, walking over to Lavi fixing his neckline of this shirt. Lavi blushed slightly when Allen's right hand ran across his neck while fixing his shirt. Hearing slight giggles Lavi looked behind Allen to see a small group of teenage girls watching Allen's little display.

"Um, its fine, Allen." Lavi blushed stepping out of Allen's range of reach, quickly closing the door behind him. Allen just stood somewhat confused; he shrugged it off and continued to help Lavi look for clothes.

By now, they had gone to so many stores and Lavi had three new pairs of jeans, three shirts and some new boots. On their way out, Lavi spotted a little store called Hot Topic. He stood staring; noticing, Lavi Allen went back over to the red head. "You want to check it out?" Allen smiled.

"Sure," Lavi nodded and smiled back at Allen. It was a pretty gothic and dark store.

"Hey Lavi, do you want a new chain?" Allen asked, holding up a chain that connected to the belt loops.

"You already spent enough money on my today." Lavi looked over at Allen only to have the younger boy next to him, putting the chain on him.

"There. How does that look?" Allen smiled stepping away for a brief second.

"Good." Lavi looked down at the chain, touching it slightly. "Oh, here look at this Lavi." Allen smiled grabbing what looked to be a leg band. Bending down, Allen held it against Lavi's thigh.

"I think that would look good." Allen smiled grabbing Lavi's new boot and slipping it off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lavi asked cautiously as he watched Allen slip on the leg band. Pulling it to his upper thigh Lavi blushed at having Allen so close. The band was black and had columns, if you would; a whole lot like scanlines.

"You like it?" Allen asked, backing away slightly. Looking down, Lavi actually smiled.

"That's actually pretty cool," Lavi grinned. Smiling, Allen nodded and got closer to Lavi's leg sliding off the band, then taking off the chain. 

"I'll go pay; put your shoe back on by the time I get back." Allen smiled, standing up and walking over to the cashiers counter.

"Lavi, is that you?" Lavi looked to his left for the source of the voice, seeing a boy around his age with his hood up, purple marks under his eyes that appeared to be makeup and what looked to be gauze around his head.

"Dayshia? No way, man. It's good to see you." Lavi grinned walking over to the teen, holding out his hand getting a lingering high five.

"Man, it's good to see you. Last time I saw you were drunk and on drugs." Dayshia chuckled.

"Yeah, I made some bad decisions." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly.

"Last time I talked to someone they said you were in a gang, that true?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was, I guess you could say that I've decided to leave, though I haven't talked to anyone about it yet." Lavi grinned. "I got saved by some kid he's a little bit of a pain in the ass." Lavi chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're no cake walk either." Both boys jumped when they saw Allen standing next to Lavi.

"H-hey Allen, this Dayshia." Lavi spoke, taking note of the awkward situation.

"You in Lavi's previous gang?" Allen asked without one ounce of emotion. Lavi just raised an eyebrow at this, along with Dayshia. 

"No." Dayshia spoke cautious of Allen.

"Good, I might have had to kick Lavi out." Allen eyed Lavi making Lavi shiver.

"Kick him out?" Dayshia asked, looking between the two. "You live together?"

"Yeah, I took him in. Why?" Allen's mood softened towards Dayshia. Lavi could feel all his dignity washing out of him.

Dayshia snorted and raised an eyebrow at Lavi. "Well, we better get going," Lavi spoke up, pushing Allen towards the front entrance.

"Ok, nice to meet you-"

"Allen, the pleasure was all mine." Allen smiled, waving before he started to walk to the front door.

"You like the kid, don't ya?" Dayshia grinned, pulling Lavi in and whispering in his ear. Lavi blushed slightly then nodded.

"Nice, just don't go pushing the kid into anything, got it?" Dayshia smirked, before shoving Lavi towards the direction Allen was going.

Nodding, Lavi ran off and had just barely joined Allen in the taxi he had waved down. Lavi smiled, looking down at the white haired boy. "Hey Allen, thanks for everything. I mean it."

"You're welcome." Allen smiled at Lavi, giving him butterflies. "Maybe you could look for a job this week, you've got some new clothes so someone might hirer you."

"Sounds good, if it means I'll be helping you out then I will do it." Lavi grinned at Allen making him blush slightly. _"Yeah, he'll be mine."_ Lavi thought, leaning back into the cab seat.

- O -

Hi! Sorry the upload took so long. I hope this long chapter made up for it. So, don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. NOTICE

Dear readers,

I am ending all of my stories, I am sorry for I have lost total intrest in writting these stories. I have even lost intrest in D. Gray Man. If anyone wants to take over any story please feel free. I am sorry if I displeased or disapointed anyone.

p.s I will more than likely be deleting this account sometime soon.

-BHE


End file.
